


MY IMMORTAL

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [1]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for : RAW-SYNTH3TICA for begin an awesome friend: pairings thats you can think of. Billy dies, at the front of the team, but not without giving Barney his sharing an . The raven haired leader, on a stone, mourning his comrades death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY IMMORTAL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



MY IMMORTAL  
PAIRING: BILLY THE KID/BARNEY ROSS  
SONG AND LYRICS BY: EVANESCENCE  
(SAS: Song Lyrics)  
MANGA SERIES  
CHAPTER: WHEN TWO BECAME ONE

 

A Shinobi is on the memorial Stone. He have his hands on his pockets, he is dress in black clothes.  
“ why Billy why did you have to die?” The man said to himself but he knows that his bonded pair is listing from the afterlife.  
I'm so tired of being here  
He got a flashback of Billy’s death, when he was on three man team with Maggie, and His bonded pair.

FLASHBACK:  
Suppressed by all my childish fears

Their were on a branch of a tree, dress as ANBU.  
“ Okay, what are were gonna do?” Maggie asked  
Billy ,who have his sharingan activated , said,” we can split up, and take the enemy by surprise”.  
“ Are you sure Billy”? Barney said, even though his the leader his not the only one who gets ideas.  
The young Uchiha reply,” It seems pretty sure”.  
And if you have to leave  
“Okay, we can do that, but be careful,” The leader said  
The two others said in unison,” Hai”.  
And they split up.  
Billy appear on a branch, an opponent of the hidden rock village was hidden.  
“Where are you motherfucker”, The Uchiha said, he decided not to use his sharingan and feel with his surroundings. 

I wish that you would just leave

When the opponent was about to kill the Uchiha, someone came out of nowhere. Billy look who it was, and it was his leader/Bonded pair Barney.  
The leader and enemy look at each other,” The Leader”, The Enemy Shinobi thought. Barney was on one knee, sword drawn, the enemy landed on the floor but use the jutsu to hide himself among the trees again.  
“Barney you... You’re here”, Billy said  
The leader said,” hi Billy, be careful his scent has been completely erased, we need to locate him by the slightest moments and the noise he makes, you can use your Sharingan for that”.  
“Hai, but I will do it without it”, The Uchiha said

'Cause your presence still lingers here

The leader sense it and said,” Billy Behind you”! the enemy was about to kill Billy but Barney interfere losing his left eye in the process. He fell to the branch, holding his bleeding eye. “ Barney”, Billy said, kneeling down to his bonded pair and help him sat up.  
The Leader said,” He throw away the Kunai stain with my blood. “Billy felt tears stinging his eyes. Barney look at him, he remove his left hand,” Billy, please don’t cry im not dead yet”.  
Billy wipes his tears with the back of his hand, even though he have armguards on. He stood up, and said,”yeah, bandage your left eye Barney”.  
“ Alright, Billy”, The Leader said, the enemy was aiming for the Uchiha, Billy sense it he active it before he kills the enemy, he matured his right sharingan into two tomoe.  
“ no one will lay hand on people that I care about”, Billy said to the enemy, he took the kunai off.  
Barney look at him and said,” Billy”.  
“Barney, let’s go”, Billy said 

And it won't leave me alone

When Barney bandage his injure eye, Billy decided to fight alone, but the leader felt something else within Billy, that the only thing he could do is just Agree. His Bonded Pair Left, Barney Thought,” I Hope you will not die Billy”. He send his thoughts to the young Uchiha, before he left to what he needed to do.  
Billy got to a meadow Sharingan activated, “ Well, an Uchiha come to die Bastard”, A voice said.  
The young Uchiha look at him and said,” if I die, I’ll take you down with me”.  
“Well, lets see who will die first”, Jean said

These wounds won't seem to heal

Barney is fighting Hector, and his team, even though the leader now have one good eye, he can sense the presence around him.  
“ You are gonna die BASTARD”!!, one enemy shinobi said, the leader avoid it, but got hiton the back and send to a tree. He landed on the trunk, and fell to the ground, Barney did a trick to land on his feet. He fell to one knee. “ Im sorry Billy”, he thought, he knows Billy is sharing the pain as well Lee, who was with the others doing another mission.  
Barney look at his opponents, he did some hand seals with his left, and put on the floor he said,” CHIDORI STREAM”!! , lighting came cruising around the leader’s body, and he send some to his opponents 

This pain is just too real

Billy felt the pain, he almost fell to one knee, he thought,” Barney”.  
“ Well, lets finish it shall we”, Jean said, he put a hand and said,” SHINRA TENSEI”!!  
Billy avoids it and was able to injured Jean severally. Jean growl and said,” Bastard but two slow”.  
Jean which it seems he was stich together, extended his right arm and some of the stiches became swords that aim to the arms, legs and heart. When Billy got stab by his enemy. He cough up blood, Jean have a sword that it seems he got it from someone from Konoha. He let lighting cruising through his right extended arm to hit the Uchiha.

There's just too much that time cannot erase

Barney was hiding from his opponents; he was sitting at the base of the trunk. He felt pain within him, it seems he hug himself, and cough up blood,” Billy don’t die please don’t die”.  
“ He found him”, A voice said  
The leader said,” Shit.” He left where he was , he leap through the trees. But at the same time fighting his enemies.

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

Jean retrieved his right arm, Billy fell to his knees, coughing up blood. “ This is your end bitch”, Jean said.  
Billy look at him, his bottom lip and chin was stain with blood, he manage to say,” You’re going to die along with me”.  
He charge his rasengan, and was ready to charge at Jean.

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

Barney is avoiding the attacks, he land on a branch, he is trying to bear with the pain from Billy’s side of the Bond. “ Gotta finish this fast”, He thought to himself. An enemy appear in front of him,” Die Motherfucker”! he said, Barney avoid it , the enemy almost fall to the floor, the leader did the lighting cutter, with his right and struck it to his enemy. The enemy died instantly , and the body fell to the floor. The jutsu disappeared, Barney gasp out, his right hand went automatically to his chest . he almost fell to the floor as well. “ Better finish this, Billy don’t die please”, He thought, and went to finish his fight.

And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Billy was at his back, he sat up, Struggle to stand. Looking down he cough up blood.  
“This is your end, Give up”, Jean said.  
Billy manage to say, looking at his enemy,” I won’t.. Give up..I won’t even if I die, you… You will come down WITH ME”!!  
“ Very well, as you wish,” Jean said, he went to the Uchiha, he hit his enemy, but Billy block it. They were just blurs now, Jean was able to injured more to the Uchiha during it. He hit Billy on the stomach, and send him flying. But The Uchiha did a trick to land on his feet. He fell on knees. Billy cough up blood,” I have to do this I have too”, He thought. 

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light

Barney kill his opponents, but not Hector . the immortal left. Maggie came to him and said,” Barney you alright”?  
The Leader look at his teammate and said,” Yes, Maggie Im fine im..” He gasp out, almost fell to the grass, but the medical nin, caught him just in time  
“ Barney, what is it?”, Maggie ask  
Barney try to say,” Its… its Billy we .. have to go”.  
Maggie didn’t argue with him, she just nodded. Barney try to stand, but the pain from Billy’s side of the bond, keeps him to. He left with Maggie following him leaping through the trees.

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts

Billy was at the field, he was looking at the sky. He was left for dead. He thought,” Barney, Maggie Im so sorry”. 

My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Barney and Maggie got to the meadow they were looking around, the leader saw something he began saying,” no, no, NO BILLY”!! he went to his fallen comrade.  
Billy The kid was looking at the sky, his arms and legs were scratch and pendatared, there was a hole through his heart, and a scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip, he was bleeding internally, his ribs were broken, some Pearce his organs, lungs and heart. His breathing came out in sharp gasps. His eyes normal.  
“ No, Billy why why”, Barney said, he fell to his knees, looking at the ground, he punch it,” Why this happen to you, if I went with you.. this .. this wouldn’t have happen”.  
Billy manage to say,” Its okay, Bar..Barney its okay, this would had happen if we were here fighting as team, Im just another sacrifice to a mission”.  
“ You.. are not any Shinobi any sacrifice Billy Your not, why did I start the team why, me begin the leader, I shouldn’t be leader no more”, Barney said, he didn’t care if his feelings are surfacing he didn’t care. He let tears fall.

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

Billy cough up blood,” Billy”, Maggie said, she too was letting her emotions show, she look away, tears where falling down her cheeks.  
Billy manage to say,” no.. Barney youre.. the start of.. the team.. the .. glue of it… don’t.. don’t let it fall.. apart don’t… let it”.  
“ But without you im nothing Billy”, Barney said, looking at the fallen shinobi.  
The Injured Uchiha manage a smile and chuckle, but a wave of pain hit him at full force, Barney felt it as well.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

“ You’re a great.. leader Barney, I have something for you like a gift, Billy manage to say.  
Barney is heartbroken he just waits what the gift is.  
The Uchiha close his eyes and said,” I want to give you this…” He Open them and the sharingan is activated,” Sharingan of mine”.  
The leader of the team, was surprise, his bonded pair is giving his Sharingan to him.  
Billy continued,” No matter… what others may say… you’re a … great leader Barney you are please accept this as a Parting.. Gift of me”.  
Barney look down , he just needs to accept it, Billy knows , he can read the eyes.  
“ I will.. die.. but I can become your eye .. and .. from now on we can see.. the future together,” Billy said, another wave of pain hit him, Barney try his best to bear with it as well, Billy continued,” Maggie,”  
“ Yes, Billy,”? Maggie said.  
Billy managed to say,” please use your medical ninjutsu to.. take out my eye all of it, and … transplanted into … Barney’s Left eye socket, please I… don’t have much time Ill die, please.. do it.. quickly”.  
“ alright Billy”, Maggie said, she look at her leader,” Barney, come here ill start it right away”.  
Barney look at his fallen comrade, he just accept, and Billy knows it just by looking at his leader’s good eye.  
FLASHBACK ENDS

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
Barney is at the memorial stone he said,” I didn’t say my feelings for you Billy when you were alive”. He let tears fall. His voice almost breaking and tone of agonizing pain.  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have

“ I .. I fell in Love with Billy ,” Barney said, his arms at his side he clench them,” Im.. In love with you”.  
He heard a voice said,” Im in love with you too Barney Ross”.  
He felt someone kiss him on the lips.

All of me

STAILS: so, this is it, so what you guys think of it. ^_^


End file.
